Dedede Academy is Where We Get Punished
by PuddingPurinCake
Summary: What if Meta Knight had taught at Dedede Academy? Well, the kids are sure in for a treat! (Short, slightly comical story written at midnight)


**(This is set in the anime universe during the time Dedede Academy was established.)**

An agitated Meta Knight was making his way to his first class.

**Meta Knight PoV**

I am heading over to teach my new class, or rather classes. I was assigned to instruct two courses instead of one due to my competence. How did this all start again? Right, our 'precious' King Dedede decided to order a school kit for- what reason was it again? Because a few children were teasing him. Of course only the king would go to such extreme lengths for such a petty reason. Well from now on, it seems I'll be a teacher at 'Dedede Academy'. This cannot end well, however, I can't help but appreciate that at least Cappy Town finally has an educational institution. After attending that abysmal opening ceremony, I wonder how much worse it can get from then on. I shuddered at the thought of the brats I was going to be in charge of for the next hour or so. I made my way to the courtyard and took my position as I awaited the children to arrive. My first class to teach was Physical Education.

**3rd Person Pov**

The children were all bubbling with overflowing energy as they made their way to the courtyard. They were tired of being cooped up in a classroom for so long.

"Man, I can't wait to run around, my butt hurts from sitting through all those horrible lessons!" yelled out Tuff as the other children cheered in agreement.

The crowd finally made their way outside where Dedede and Escargoon awaited. They were suddenly startled as spiked fences encompassed with electricity emerged from the ground.

"What's going on?" yelled Tiff.

"Maybe it's a game?" questioned Honey.

All the children seemed confused, even Meta Knight wasn't informed that this would happen. Tiff was the one to speak up, "What's going on Dedede, why is there an electric fence around the courtyard? Can't you see its hazardous!?"

"It's so none of you runts can escape this priso- I mean academy" replied Escargoon, "Anyways, it's time to introduce your gym instructor here" He stepped aside to reveal Meta Knight.

The children all gasped, they didn't expect the noble Meta Knight to willingly agree to teach a bunch of rowdy kids.

"That's right!" yelled Dedede, "and he's gonna give ya' the physical punishment you brats deserve!"

Meta Knight turned to him, "Sire, with all due respect, this training regime is meant to instill discipline into the children, not to be used as punishment."

Dedede rolled his eyes as he reached for a hat, "Yeah, yeah discipline, potato poh-tah-toe. Now put this hat on!" He slammed the enchanted scholar hat on Meta Knight and instantly his eyes became a glowing green. The kids stepped back as they saw the malice in his eyes.

"Uh, S-sir Meta Knight?" Tiff asked, a bit frightened.

Meta knight pulled out a whip from his cape and slammed it on the ground. "Alright listen up you disappointments!"

Everyone immediately straightened up.

"I want you all to drop right where you are and give me 100 push ups, 100 squats, and 100 curls up. After that you'll do a nine mile run and finish it all off with the obstacle course. If anyone hesitates or dares to stop, you know what's coming!" He slammed his whip on the ground as a warning. "Now, what are you waiting for? BEGIN"

The children quickly followed instructions for once in their lives due to the pure horror that was a triggered Meta Knight.

"How incompetent you are! the arms must bend at a 90 degree angle!" he roared at a cappy kid as he held a ruler next to his arms. He stood next to Iroo and yelled in his face, "Those squats are horrible, you're not even bending your knees!"

"But Sir Meta Knight, we don't even have knees" Iroo desperately pleaded.

"Well then grow some and then do the squats correctly!" he replied.

He paced around, "At this rate, you all will never be ready for another attack by NME! The rules of the army are to improvise, adapt, and overcome!"

"Hey, isn't that a mem-"

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE DIRECTLY SPOKEN TO!"

And so this hell continued for a whole 30 minutes until everyone was lying on the ground, too physically and mentally exhausted to move a muscle or give a sassy remark. The bell rang meaning Physical Education had ended. Dedede and Escargoon arrived to take the hat away from the knight. As the hat was lifted off his head, Meta Knight seemed to revert back to normal. Oblivious to what had just occurred, Meta Knight cheerfully deemed his class a success and thanked them before moving to his next classroom to prepare his lesson plan.

"What the heck? Did you see how fast Meta Knight's demeanor changed?" Tuff huffed out.

"Y-yeah, something's going on" Tiff replied, still struggling to catch her breath.

Dedede whipped out his loudspeaker, "ENOUGH CHIT CHATTING AND IDLING ABOUT, GET TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!"

"But, we can't move, this is unfair!" yelled out Tiff.

"You better get to your next class or I'm bringing Meta Knight back out here." replied Escargoon.

At the mention of that hellish threat, the children jumped up and dashed into the school.

"Hah, I knew that would work" he stated with a smirk.

**In the classroom**

With everyone nicely seated, albeit looking completely exhausted, Meta Knight deemed it time to begin the lecture.

"Good afternoon students, I understand you just had gym class and it's the last period of the day, but I kindly ask that you all give me your utmost attention".

Just as he was giving his introduction, Dedede and Escargoon walked into the classroom.

"Yeah you heard him!" Dedede chimed in, "Y'all better pay close attention or he's bringing the fury out again!"

Meta King was still oblivious, "What was that, sire-"

Escargoon placed the hat back on an unsuspecting Meta Knight and once more his eyes were filled with an insatiable appetite. Meta knight slammed his hands (paws?) on the table, "ALRIGHT YOU DIRTY RATS, TIME FOR A CRASH COURSE ON SPANISH!" he yelled out.

"Oh no, not this again" cried out Tiff.

"Poyoyo.." Kirby uttered in fear.

"AHORA PONGAN MUY BUENA ATENCION PERROS PORQUE AQUÍ NO LOS VAMOS A MIMAR COMO SUS MADRES SE LO HACEN, VAN HA APRENDER ESPAÑOL SI LES GUSTA O NO!"

("Alright pay attention you dogs because we won't baby you here like your mommies do, you're going to learn Spanish whether you like it or not")

"What the heck is he saying" Tuff mistakenly said. Meta Knight's eyes darted to Tuff with an intent to kill.

"Now," he said as he calmly began to walk towards Tuff, too calmly.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, to never speak out of turn, because if you break the rules, you know what's coming..."

All the children cowered in fear as they awaited Tuff to receive his punishment.

"W-what's coming?" Tuff asked as he trembled in his seat.

"WHAT'S COMING IS THE WRATH OF MY CHANCLA!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Oh shi-"

***Bell ring and transition to the Ebrum home***

"Ow, ow oow mom, it hurts!" Tuff cried out in pain.

"Well I'm sure you did something terrible to have caused Sir Meta Knight to punish you in this way" Lady Like told him as she placed ice on his cheek (not telling you which).

"No mom, it was completely unfair, something unnatural is going on at Dedede Academy" Tiff chimed in.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, the best you can do is to follow everything they ask of you and stay out of trouble" Sir Ebrum told the children.

Tiff crossed her arms and turned around, "Hmph, I still think something wrong is going on, and I'll get to the bottom of it!" uttered Tiff.

**Author: Heh, this is my first fanfiction on this site, I hope you all enjoyed! Dang this was random... Also written at 1 am, when I have errands to do in the morning, shoot… uh, enjoy!**


End file.
